Xelryion Empire
The Xelryion Empire (zel-ry-ee-on) is a relatively new human empire, founded 130 years ago, the Xelryions are slowly becoming larger by the day. Stats 'Goverment: '''Democratic Empire 'Emperor: 'Emperor Fugaski Lavar 'Population: '9,626,420,689 (Ryionia Alone) 'Capital: 'Jexelen 'Motto: 'Fight divided, Live united. History The Xelryion Empire formed on Ryionia. 3 Nations, Xelen, Vargnar, and Jek all fought for the control of Ryionia. Xelen was the strongest nation on the planet, having a military of a staggering 8,000,000. Vargnar was Xelens more dangerous foe, as the Vargnar did not have a powerful military unlike the Xelen, however, they were technologically advanced in aircraft since they stole Jek and Xelens aircraft. They had hovercrafts, shuttles, and even the first spaceship on Ryionia. But even with Vargnar's superior airforce, the Xelen invaded and captured Vargnar cities, since the Vargnar were weak in army terms. The Jek were the weakest nation on Ryionia, as they were peaceful, and did not wish to get involved with the Xelen and Vargnars. They hid in giant underground cities, with a few towns and small cities on the surface. After the Vargnar were defeated, the Xelen proposed a peace treaty with the Jek, and this soon turned into an alliance. The Xelen used the Vargnars air-technology to build their first spaceships and shuttles, and with this, the Xelen and the Jek merged into the Xelryion Empire. Military There are 3 branches of Military. They are: The Xelryion Ground Forces: This is the branch that defends and attacks planets. They are the second main branch of military. This branch is the most spread out branch out of all of them. The Xelryion Navy Fleet: This is the main branch, the strongest out of all of them. They transport the XGF to other planets, and can also transport civillians to other planets as well. They can assault other fleets and can board their ships, and possibly capture them. The Xelryion Elite: This branch defends important and crucial figures and also does the opposite to enemies. When the XGF cant do something without aid, the XE rush in and take the enemy down. Before soldiers are offically "soldiers" of the XGF, They go through hard and intense 5 levels of training for 9 months before entering or leaving the XGF. Only men and women ages 18 to 30 are permitted in the XGF. Once a soldier hits 30, they are sent back home. 1: Taught the basics of how to fire a gun, how to use turrets, how to throw a grenade, etc, 2: More advanced training now, such as piloting a hovertank, harder strategy, and piloting fighters. 3: Given hard drills by only the meanest of drill Sargents, to toughen their guts and be loyal. Practice games such as paintball are used to test strategy and brains. 4: Thrown in arenas with other soldiers, fighting until the loser has been broken and KOed, to test both the physical strength of men and to test their mental strength as well. Those that win 3 arena fights are instantly a XGF soldier. Those who lose go to the hardest and toughest level of all, and the one that will see if they will join the XGF. Level 5. 5: Those that fail level 4 are sent to level 5. Thrown out in an artifical wild inside a dome to survive a week with nothing brought with them, and have to rely on the things inside the dome, and their previous training. Those that pass this level will offically become a soldier of the XGF. Those who fail this level (Losing sanity, injured badly, etc,) will have to go through the entire process again. If they fail the second chance, they are sent home and are never allowed to be recruited in the XGF ever again. Military Tech Xelryion Soldiers use Acid guns, that can melt through flesh and most types of armor. If acid does not work, they have a secondary plasma gun. Many Xelryion bomber shuttles use large containers of acid, which can smash over a building or creature that will melt and burn the creature or building. The Xelryion Empire's Tier level is 1. Anthem (Xelryion, Xelryion) ''Through the wars and blood, And the fighting and destruction, Two nations that stand above! Xelen, Jek, The nations of freedom, Through the war, emerges... Xelryion! Xelryion! O' how you are great, You are strong, you are powerful, May the hope guide them to glory! Xelryion! Xelryion! O' how you are great, You are tough, you are perfect, May they go on for millennium! Xelryion, Xelryion, Nothing can defeat it, Its flag will wave in the smoke! The Xelryion Empire will go on, '' ''Forever! Classes Class 1: The pit of the Empire. They are the main workers, working hours and hours a day with atleast an hour or two of a break. They form the huge cities and towns and they keep the machines up and running. They usually live in the slums and poor towns. Class 2: The more poor average civilian of the empire. They are like the third class, but they do not have much money and live in cheap apartments and houses in cities or towns. They are very simple in their personality and life, and they use the money they have to pay off bills and to feed theirselves and/or their family. Class 3: These are the regular civillians of the empire. Usually they can afford more than just food and bills and can buy other things such as TV, furniture, games, computers, They are the main source and core of the empire, and the most numerous. They usually can help and elect new emperors and are more respected then the lower classes. Class 4: They are the business owners and the rich ones of the empire. They live in large mansions and can buy most of anything they want. Most celebrities are in this class and are quite rich, like they are suppose to be to be in the class. They are extremely respected and famous, and sometimes even has relations with the royal family, maybe even the emperor.